<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Chimney中心】英雄 by yayhahaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807976">【Chimney中心】英雄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha'>yayhahaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug蹲下來，再次提起Chimney的衣領，然後開口：「是啊，我是Doug，Maddie的丈夫。我接近你，就是為了打探Maddie的下落。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Bobby Nash, Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Chimney中心】英雄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私設：<br/>Doug把Maddie和Chimney都帶走了<br/>往下來會有簡體版</p><p>——————————</p><p>繁體版</p><p>——————————</p><p>「嗯......」躺在地上的人皺了皺眉，緩慢地眨了眨眼睛，過了十幾秒才真正恢復清醒。</p><p>眼前一片漆黑，他什麼都看不見。急救員的本能讓他嘗試動了動自己的脖子，他的額頭卻只感覺到冰冷和堅硬。「我這是......在地上？」他想。</p><p>然後他想起了一切。</p><p>當時他正要去找Maddie，剛走進Maddie家大門，就感覺後腦傳來疼痛，接著他隱約聽見一把女聲喊了他的名字，那是......Maddie......？</p><p>Maddie？天啊，Maddie還好嗎？他嘗試呼喚她的名字：「Mad……」喉嚨卻傳來一陣乾澀與疼痛，聲音也沙啞得可怕，他咽了咽口水，再次開口：「Maddie？」</p><p>寂靜。</p><p>過了幾秒，黑暗中傳來一聲抽泣，然後傳來一把顫抖著的聲音：「......Chi......Chim？」</p><p>天啊，她還在。</p><p>「你還好嗎？」Chimney盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來正常一點，可說實話，他一點都不好受，他能感覺到他整個身體到處都在叫囂著疼痛。</p><p>「我被綁在了椅子上，但......我......我很好......天啊Chim你還好嗎？」Maddie的聲音裏面有驚慌，也有一絲歉意。「對不起，Chim。」</p><p>「這不是你的錯，Maddie。」Chimney嘗試直起身子，可是很快就發現自己動彈不得。他的雙手被背到身後，雙腕被束線帶捆在一起。他肯定他們已經被綁架了一段時間，因為他身下的右手已經被壓得失去了知覺。他嘗試翻轉自己的身體，希望讓右手恢復血液循環，可是當他扭動身體的時候，發覺自己的雙腳也被束線帶捆在一起。</p><p>「Damn！」Chimney暗罵一聲，然後用力擺動自己的身體，希望慣性會幫自己翻過身體。經過十數次嘗試，他終於成功讓自己趴在地上。歡喜的感覺只持續數秒，因為他的右手這時候傳來一陣陣針刺的感覺，過了一會兒便如火燒一般，他甚至能感覺到血液一下下被心臟泵到右手血管。「額......」Chimney難耐地呻吟出聲。</p><p>「Chim？」Maddie的聲音裏已經帶了一絲哭腔。「你怎麼了？」</p><p>「沒有，我很好。」為了不要再嚇到Maddie，他只好咬著下唇忍耐，同時控制自己的呼吸。</p><p>這時候，房間的燈突然亮了起來。</p><p>Chimney還被右手的疼痛折磨著，因此沒有多注意燈亮了之後發生了甚麼。直到他聽見Maddie咬牙切齒地罵了一句：「你這該死的！」他才回過神來，發現自己眼前站了一個人——確切地說，他只看見了一雙皮鞋在自己眼前。</p><p>他還沒準備好說些什麼，就一陣天旋地轉，當他重新看清眼前的一切後，卻驚恐地發現提起自己的是Jason。</p><p>「Jason？」</p><p>「不！Chim！他是Doug！」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>Doug挑釁地挑起眉毛，然後一拳打到Chimney臉上。猛烈的撞擊讓Chimney狠狠撞到地上，他咬緊牙關，才勉強熬過暈眩保持清醒。</p><p>「Chim！」</p><p>Doug蹲下來，再次提起Chimney的衣領，然後開口：「是啊，我是Doug，Maddie的丈夫。我接近你，就是為了打探Maddie的下落。」</p><p>「噢！所以你把我和Maddie綁到這裏，就是為了殺了我們？」幾個問答間Chimney已經搞清楚了所有事情。他曾經聽過Maddie說過Doug的事情。他要設法保護Maddie，為了Maddie，為了Buck，為了這對經歷了無數的姐弟。</p><p>「當然不是。我愛Maddie，我怎麼可能殺了她？」Doug微微一笑，用力把手下的人再次推到地上。然後走向不遠處的Maddie，箝住她的下巴強迫她看著自己。</p><p>「放開她。無論你想對Maddie做甚麼，我想你都要先跨過我的屍體。」</p><p>「噢？是嗎？」Doug轉身走向Chimney，然後一腳踢向他的腹部。「可是你現在正被我用束線帶綁著手腳，躺在地上，急救員先生。」</p><p>疼......手腳被綁，他甚至還不能蜷縮起身體。他緩了幾秒，再次開口：「放她走。」</p><p>「Chim......Doug！你放他走，我保證我不會逃了......拜託......」</p><p>Doug像是沒有聽見Maddie的話。「那好吧。那可是你自己說的。」説罷他抬腳踩上Chimney的左肩，然後用力一點一點往下壓，直到房間裏迴響著可怕的骨頭喀喀拉拉的聲音。冷汗一點點從Chimney額間冒出來，他拼命咬著牙，不讓自己痛呼出聲。</p><p>看見眼前的人在疼痛中掙扎，Doug勾起嘴角，再次狠狠地踢上他剛剛用力踩過的地方。「嗚......」聽見腳下的人終於堅持不住地呻吟出聲，他滿意地輕笑。</p><p>「Doug！拜託......」</p><p>Doug似乎被Maddie哀求的聲音惹怒了，他轉身看了自己的妻子一眼：「閉嘴。要不是他，你怎麼可能逃走？」</p><p>「不是的......不關Chimney的事......放了他......求求你......」眼前這個女人聲淚俱下，正在哀求自己手下留情，可是在Doug眼中，這只是說明了她愛著他，而不是自己。想到這裏，一陣憤怒湧上心頭。他沒想過要殺了Chimney的。真的。</p><p>但是現在不是了。</p><p>「你知道嗎？Maddie，當初我找你找得好辛苦啊，那麼，由他——」他指著地上的人：「——替你償還，不過分吧？」</p><p>「額…...嗯......所以你愛一個女人，就是讓她哭？」</p><p>「喔你還能說話呢！」Doug踢上Chimney的腰間，抬高腳，落在肋骨。抓住衣領提起他，朝著房間裏的餐桌尖角扔過去。Chimney能感覺到尖銳的桌角衝擊他的內臟，劃破了皮膚，傷口灼熱而潮濕。</p><p>然後Doug把他再提起來，按在桌子上，然後勒住他的脖子。</p><p>「不！Doug，放開他！他會死的！」</p><p>「那你離開我的時候，有沒有想過我可能也會傷心欲絕？」</p><p>窒息的感覺一點點累積，Chimney開始感覺到頭昏腦脹，視線好像被蒙上一層霧，一陣陣發黑。因為無法呼吸，肺部發疼。但他知道即使這時Doug放開他，他也不可能好好呼吸，剛才自己肯定是被踩斷了肋骨。</p><p>天啊，Bobby他們在哪裏？</p><p>也許是覺得自己這個問題有點好笑，他幾乎不可見地微笑，然後失去了意識。</p><p>——————————</p><p>「Chimney！Chimney！醒來！Chimney！」</p><p>好吵。</p><p>Chimney嘗試睜開眼睛，可是先前的拳打腳踢，讓他的臉腫脹得可怕，額角流下來的血糊得他滿眼都是。他勉強才能半睜開眼睛。</p><p>然後他看見了Hen，還有Bobby蹲在他旁邊。</p><p>「……B......Bobby？」Chimney覺得自己可能是要到天堂了，要不然怎麼有求必應呢？</p><p>他第二個感覺是冷，然後是疼。</p><p>「冷......」Chimney說著，嘗試蜷縮起身體。</p><p>「你失血過多，而且Doug那個混蛋在你身上澆了冰水。」Hen替他剪開手腳的束線帶，血液回流的感覺讓Chimney的手指和腳掌又一陣刺痛，但這種疼痛現在已經不算什麼了。</p><p>「Maddie呢？」</p><p>「他們把她送到醫院了。她沒有受什麼傷。」Bobby回答。天！Bobby的聲音總是能讓他冷靜下來。</p><p>「那就好......」</p><p>「嘿Chim，你......」Hen看著自己好朋友身上的這些傷，儘管她盡力保持專業，手上為他檢查的動作沒有停下來，悲憤還是填滿了她的內心，和她的眼眶。「你是英雄，你救了她。」</p><p>Chimney用力閉了閉眼睛，舔了舔自己乾裂的嘴唇，微笑道：「或許吧。」</p><p>————END————</p><p>——————————</p><p>簡體版</p><p>——————————</p><p>「嗯......」躺在地上的人皱了皱眉，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，过了十几秒才真正恢復清醒。</p><p>眼前一片漆黑，他什麽都看不见。急救员的本能让他尝试动了动自己的脖子，他的额头却只感觉到冰冷和坚硬。「我这是......在地上？」他想。</p><p>然后他想起了一切。</p><p>当时他正要去找Maddie，刚走进Maddie家大门，就感觉后脑传来疼痛，接着他隐约听见一把女声喊了他的名字，那是......Maddie......？</p><p>Maddie？天啊，Maddie还好吗？他尝试呼唤她的名字：「Mad……」喉咙却传来一阵乾涩与疼痛，声音也沙哑得可怕，他咽了咽口水，再次开口：「Maddie？」</p><p>寂静。</p><p>过了几秒，黑暗中传来一声抽泣，然后传来一把颤抖着的声音：「......Chi......Chim？」</p><p>天啊，她还在。</p><p>「你还好吗？」Chimney尽量让自己的声音听起来正常一点，可说实话，他一点都不好受，他能感觉到他整个身体到处都在叫嚣着疼痛。</p><p>「我被绑在了椅子上，但......我......我很好......天啊Chim你还好吗？」Maddie的声音裏面有惊慌，也有一丝歉意。「对不起，Chim。」</p><p>「这不是你的错，Maddie。」Chimney尝试直起身子，可是很快就發现自己动弹不得。他的双手被背到身后，双腕被束线带捆在一起。他肯定他们已经被绑架了一段时间，因为他身下的右手已经被压得失去了知觉。他尝试翻转自己的身体，希望让右手恢復血液循环，可是当他扭动身体的时候，發觉自己的双脚也被束线带捆在一起。</p><p>「Damn！」Chimney暗骂一声，然后用力摆动自己的身体，希望惯性会帮自己翻过身体。经过十数次尝试，他终于成功让自己趴在地上。欢喜的感觉只持续数秒，因为他的右手这时候传来一阵阵针刺的感觉，过了一会儿便如火烧一般，他甚至能感觉到血液一下下被心脏泵到右手血管。「额......」Chimney难耐地呻吟出声。</p><p>「Chim？」Maddie的声音裏已经带了一丝哭腔。「你怎麽了？」</p><p>「没有，我很好。」为了不要再吓到Maddie，他只好咬着下唇忍耐，同时控制自己的呼吸。</p><p>这时候，房间的灯突然亮了起来。</p><p>Chimney还被右手的疼痛折磨着，因此没有多注意灯亮了之后發生了甚麽。直到他听见Maddie咬牙切齿地骂了一句：「你这该死的！」他才回过神来，發现自己眼前站了一个人——确切地说，他只看见了一双皮鞋在自己眼前。</p><p>他还没准备好说些什麽，就一阵天旋地转，当他重新看清眼前的一切后，却惊恐地發现提起自己的是Jason。</p><p>「Jason？」</p><p>「不！Chim！他是Doug！」</p><p>「什麽？」</p><p>Doug挑衅地挑起眉毛，然后一拳打到Chimney脸上。猛烈的撞击让Chimney狠狠撞到地上，他咬紧牙关，才勉强熬过晕眩保持清醒。</p><p>「Chim！」</p><p>Doug蹲下来，再次提起Chimney的衣领，然后开口：「是啊，我是Doug，Maddie的丈夫。我接近你，就是为了打探Maddie的下落。」</p><p>「噢！所以你把我和Maddie绑到这裏，就是为了杀了我们？」几个问答间Chimney已经搞清楚了所有事情。他曾经听过Maddie说过Doug的事情。他要设法保护Maddie，为了Maddie，为了Buck，为了这对经历了无数的姐弟。</p><p>「当然不是。我爱Maddie，我怎麽可能杀了她？」Doug微微一笑，用力把手下的人再次推到地上。然后走向不远处的Maddie，箝住她的下巴强迫她看着自己。</p><p>「放开她。无论你想对Maddie做甚麽，我想你都要先跨过我的尸体。」</p><p>「噢？是吗？」Doug转身走向Chimney，然后一脚踢向他的腹部。「可是你现在正被我用束线带绑着手脚，躺在地上，急救员先生。」</p><p>疼......手脚被绑，他甚至还不能蜷缩起身体。他缓了几秒，再次开口：「放她走。」</p><p>「Chim......Doug！你放他走，我保证我不会逃了......拜託......」</p><p>Doug像是没有听见Maddie的话。「那好吧。那可是你自己说的。」説罢他抬脚踩上Chimney的左肩，然后用力一点一点往下压，直到房间裏迴响着可怕的骨头喀喀拉拉的声音。冷汗一点点从Chimney额间冒出来，他拼命咬着牙，不让自己痛呼出声。</p><p>看见眼前的人在疼痛中挣扎，Doug勾起嘴角，再次狠狠地踢上他刚刚用力踩过的地方。「呜......」听见脚下的人终于坚持不住地呻吟出声，他满意地轻笑。</p><p>「Doug！拜託......」</p><p>Doug似乎被Maddie哀求的声音惹怒了，他转身看了自己的妻子一眼：「闭嘴。要不是他，你怎麽可能逃走？」</p><p>「不是的......不关Chimney的事......放了他......求求你......」眼前这个女人声泪俱下，正在哀求自己手下留情，可是在Doug眼中，这只是说明了她爱着他，而不是自己。想到这裏，一阵愤怒涌上心头。他没想过要杀了Chimney的。真的。</p><p>但是现在不是了。</p><p>「你知道吗？Maddie，当初我找你找得好辛苦啊，那麽，由他——」他指着地上的人：「——替你偿还，不过分吧？」</p><p>「额…...嗯......所以你爱一个女人，就是让她哭？」</p><p>「喔你还能说话呢！」Doug踢上Chimney的腰间，抬高脚，落在肋骨。抓住衣领提起他，朝着房间裏的餐桌尖角扔过去。Chimney能感觉到尖锐的桌角冲击他的内脏，划破了皮肤，伤口灼热而潮湿。</p><p>然后Doug把他再提起来，按在桌子上，然后勒住他的脖子。</p><p>「不！Doug，放开他！他会死的！」</p><p>「那你离开我的时候，有没有想过我可能也会伤心欲绝？」</p><p>窒息的感觉一点点累积，Chimney开始感觉到头昏脑胀，视线好像被蒙上一层雾，一阵阵發黑。因为无法呼吸，肺部發疼。但他知道即使这时Doug放开他，他也不可能好好呼吸，刚才自己肯定是被踩断了肋骨。</p><p>天啊，Bobby他们在哪裏？</p><p>也许是觉得自己这个问题有点好笑，他几乎不可见地微笑，然后失去了意识。</p><p>——————————</p><p>「Chimney！Chimney！醒来！Chimney！」</p><p>好吵。</p><p>Chimney尝试睁开眼睛，可是先前的拳打脚踢，让他的脸肿胀得可怕，额角流下来的血煳得他满眼都是。他勉强才能半睁开眼睛。</p><p>然后他看见了Hen，还有Bobby蹲在他旁边。</p><p>「……B......Bobby？」Chimney觉得自己可能是要到天堂了，要不然怎麽有求必应呢？</p><p>他第二个感觉是冷，然后是疼。</p><p>「冷......」Chimney说着，尝试蜷缩起身体。</p><p>「你失血过多，而且Doug那个溷蛋在你身上浇了冰水。」Hen替他剪开手脚的束线带，血液回流的感觉让Chimney的手指和脚掌又一阵刺痛，但这种疼痛现在已经不算什麽了。</p><p>「Maddie呢？」</p><p>「他们把她送到医院了。她没有受什麽伤。」Bobby回答。天！Bobby的声音总是能让他冷静下来。</p><p>「那就好......」</p><p>「嘿Chim，你......」Hen看着自己好朋友身上的这些伤，儘管她尽力保持专业，手上为他检查的动作没有停下来，悲愤还是填满了她的内心，和她的眼眶。「你是英雄，你救了她。」</p><p>Chimney用力闭了闭眼睛，舔了舔自己乾裂的嘴唇，微笑道：「或许吧。」</p><p>————END————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>